


Beyond the Barrier

by GOATBROLIVES (Trashwastaken), Mew0507



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Chara share the same body, Gen, Genderless Chara, Genderless Frisk, Teacher Toriel, floweypot au, frisk is 8, just a happy little story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashwastaken/pseuds/GOATBROLIVES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew0507/pseuds/Mew0507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has broken the barrier(with Asriel) and everybody is making a life on the surface now. All of the monsters have moved to the surface(except that one Temmie and Burgerpants), and the humans have given them houses near Mt. Ebott. The monsters agreed that everybody should stay together for the beginning at least. Toriel has gotten a job as a teacher, and Muffet has opened a brand new bakery that is doing very well on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (After falling down a hole in a mountain and making a bunch of new friends)  
> This story is made with True Pacifist Ending. Frisk has stayed with Toriel, and so has everybody else for the matter. there will probably be very short chapters, but I will try to update often. Flowey lives in a pot in Toriel's house. Lithograph is a skeleton and is Mew's oc. She is taller than Paps and Undyne. Mew's persona will also be making an appearance.

"Wake up, my child. It is time for school, Frisk."

"Good Morning, mom" Toriel cooked a large breakfast, with eggs, bacon, sea tea, and, of course, spaghetti.

"HUMAN! IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL! HURRY AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" 

"Don't worry Papyrus, I won't be late with mom here." When they finished their breakfast, they left for school with Toriel, Frisk riding on Toriel's shoulders

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In school, Frisk got put into a class of monsters, since they had been in the underground for so long. Toriel taught the class, with a human named Mrs. Hamilton. Mrs. Hamilton taught the class about human traditions and policies. At this time, Frisk was allowed to help teach a class about monster traditions and policies. Of course, this was more a Q&A time about Frisk and their new friends. Frisk even got some human friends in that class. Everybody had lunch and recess at the same time, so Frisk introduced their human friends to their monster friends. They all got along well, and sat together at lunch. After lunch, nobody had class since it was the first day of school, and there was a whole new species at school now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Papyrus was making a celebratory dinner for Toriel and Frisk. Sans, however, was buying Kid's Cuisines. He wasn't exactly sure of his brother's cooking being...edible. Lithograph was watching Papyrus cook, making sure he didn't burn the house down. Papyrus phoned Undyne and Alphys, and Asgore and (duh) Legz. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody arrived a few minutes before Frisk and Toriel, with various food items. Undyne and Alphys brought a jelly, Asgore brought pie, and Legz brought Glamburgers.

"UNDYNE! YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE JELLY?!"

"heh. she only taught you to make spaghetti. that makes you pretty JELLY, huh?" Lithograph laughed at Sans's pun, making his smile grow.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!!!!!!!!" Toriel and Frisk walked in just as Sans was making his pun.

Toriel walked in saying, "Only jelly of our jokes."

"AAAAAAAGH!!!"

"Hey, punk! I have something you're really gonna like! Here, try this!" Undyne gave Frisk a serving of jelly, beaming.


End file.
